F O R E TO L D
by White Winged Warrior
Summary: Kalimba was foretold by the wolves of the mountains when man drove them off their territory with violence, centuries before she was even born but now faith has made it's toll and Kalimba must fulfill her destiny but that means that she could lose everything she has to fight for freedom but can she survive and what will she do when she falls in love? Read to find out...


**Okay everyone! Here's the prologue + 1st chapter of my new story :) ,enjoy!**

* * *

_Man. They came with their pointed sticks that could pierce through our thick pelts and flaming branches which burnt our fur, they were braying for our blood. We watched, helpless as they killed our brothers and sisters, forcing us in to hiding. They burnt our home and drove us off our territory so we left for the harsh mountains so they could not come after us, we made the mountains our home but some of us still held hope that one day we would return home, that the one foretold when we were driven from our territory would bring us back. The white wolf with blue eyes was foretold to be our savior for __she would come to us then lead us to victory so some of us waited for her and centuries later some of us still wait for the white wolf with blue eyes._

* * *

Mother raced ahead of me as we ran for our lives as man chased after us "Hurry Kalimba!" Farther growled from behind me "Nishari! Carry her" Farther howled to mum who slowed down and picked me up by the scruff "Ufgh" I grunted as mums jaws clamped around my scruff and I was lifted from the ground "I love both of you" Farther howled to us then I watched as he turned around and ran at man then I watched as farther attacked them before he got smaller then both me and mum saw as a sharp stick was plunged in to farther's side and he fell down, dead. I was only a cub. "NOOOO!" Mother howled out in fury but I heard the sharp pain and grief in her voice as she howled out, I whimpered as mum ran blindly through the woods. Wolf howls suddenly echoed through the woods as we ran up the mountains. Wolves melted out of the shadows and mum ran to them eagerly, we erupted in to a camp of wolves and I curled up tightly, excitement prickling at my fur and snuffed in the cool air and the scent of many wolves. A large black wolf, the alpha obviously, walked over to us and I couldn't help but cower back a bit as he towered over us and his shadow cast over me "What are you doing on our territory" The alpha asked smoothly but I could hear in his voice that he was curious "My pack has been killed by man but me, my cub and my mate escaped, on our way here my mate gave up his life to save us" Mother said, her voice wobbling. The alpha looked down at me and all eyes went to me, I stared back curiously and the whole pack gasped. My creamy white pelt tingled as the packs eyes stared at me and my light blue eyes twinkled excitedly but also a bit fearfully.

Mother dropped me on the ground and a beam of sunlight fell on me, I felt the suns warm rays on my back then mum stepped back. An elder stepped over, next to the alpha "She has come!" He howled out in joy then some others joined in his song of happiness while some others glared at me "That cub will bring us no good!" A harsh voice growled above the wolves song, cutting them off "It's just another helpless mouth to feed" The wolf continued "She is not helpless!" Mother growled protectively "_well duh! sheesh, looks can be deceiving you know!_" "SILENCE!" The alpha growled at the wolf before turning to look at mum "You are both welcome to join the pack" He said before going of in to a den "_obviously his, he wouldn't go in someone else's den would he?_" "Hi, I'm Callon- that means Hero by the way" A distinctively male voice said behind me, I whirled around "Cool, I'm Kalimba- that means Moon" I replied happily while looking at the male cub (around the same age as me) in front of me "So you came" Callon said "_what_ _the, whats with?_" "Uh yeah?" I said unsure of what he meant before I saw him staring at me then suddenly as I looked in his eyes I felt wisdom flow through me "I came" I said in a voice so unlike mine, a voice full of wisdom.

* * *

_**1 year later**_

The blades of grass swayed steadily in the wind, tickling my sides, the wind ruffled my fur while my paws were on the soft, dusty ground. The woods were alive with prey, birds sang in the sky and the wilderness below called me, nature, my destiny called me. Callon's scent wafted up my nose, brought to me by the wind, I crouched down "_I wonder what he's doing?_" Crawling swiftly through the waving blades of grass I crawled silently towards Callon's scent. Callon's muzzle suddenly pocked up out of the grass, sniffing the air, before he could pick up by scent I had already gracefully landed squarely on his back (Females, we SO rule) "Kalimba!" Callon growled through his clenched teeth but my response was just rolling my eyes "_Males really hate getting their butt kicked by a female(s) as it 'shatters their pride' although I say that it's probably been shattered MANY times before!_" "Get off!" Callon growled again "Embarrassed at being beaten by a female are you?" I said in his ear but only got a huff in return "Say, please get off me Kali" I told Callon but was met by dead silence "Males! so typical!" I said while getting off Callon "You gonna say thank you?" I asked Callon irritably. I looked at Callon and saw he was smirking at me "Sorry" He said before leaping at me and knocking me to the floor. I fell on my back while Callon stood, smirking over me "_I'll_ _show him_" then I started gasping for breath, rolling my eyes in pain before going limp and shutting my eyes. "Kalimba!" Callon howled before pocking my side "Kalimba?" I slowed down my breathing "_He's getting SO scared!_" "I'm sorry Kalimba, just open your eyes!" Callon howled "Got ya, you said sorry!" I howled while leaping up, Callon looked shocked, then mad, then furious "Yo-" Callon's growl was cut of as I fell to the ground, erupting in a burst of giggles. Callon's gaze softened and he walked to my side smiling "Idiot" He said before chuckling "_His chuckle is so sexy, OMG! What am I thinking! Callon's my best friend, nothing more, nothing less!_" I got up after my fit of giggles had died down then I noticed how close Callon was and I rolled my eyes as I realised that he was flirting with me "_As I said earlier, males are SO __typical!_"

* * *

**Hope ya guys liked it! Please R&R**


End file.
